Have a Little Faith
by DarkerShadesof Red
Summary: Adam's being charged with murder well Rita and Zedd's latest plan falls perfectly into place.
1. Episode One Back in Sunnydale

This story is slightly set in an AU as it takes place after The Ninja Quest. Rocky, Aisha and Adam didn't transfer from Stone Canyon, they were students at Sunnydale High this story is set after the graduation in season three of Buffy the Vampire Slater. Keep in mind Buffy was a senior ... and we don't really know what grade Faith was in.

Crouching in the shadows provided by the trees on UC Sunnydale's campus, she watched Buffy patrol. She watched as the blonde Vampire Slayer paused in mid-stride, listening to the sounds of the night. No doubt her 'Slayer sense' as Buffy called it, was tingling, alerting her to the fact that she was not alone, that she was being watched. Buffy, clad in a short leather jacket, UC Sunnydale t-shirt and jeans, turned in a slow circle her blue eyes darting this way and that as she scanned the trees and the dark path. Still, her watcher did not move. She knew that it was not her presence that had alerted the Slayer, but rather a more supernatural one – the presence of a vampire.

"Okay, this is so lame. I'm tired, I'm cold and I still haven't finished my Lit paper, all right? Let's get the show on the road. Come out, I'll reduce you to a pile of dust and then go home happy." Buffy gave an impatient tap of her foot against the gravel. "Now."

The stupid vampire actually listened. It came charging clumsily from the shelter of the trees, growling some nonsense about "killing the Slayer." If the figure crouched in the dark hadn't seen this behavior so often it might have surprised her. But vampires tended to be stupid, conceited creatures who thought that undead equated invincible. No matter how many of their associates met a dusty death on the end of the Slayer's stake.

This one proved no different from the rest. Buffy was good; even her watcher admitted that much. She was damn good and pretty damn dangerous – at least to vampires and demons and other baddies. When it came to humans, her heart was soft and her softness was her weakness. But then again, didn't they all have weaknesses? Wasn't that why she was crouched in the dark like some stalker instead of standing besides the blonde girl? The dark was her friend now, as much as the light belonged to Buffy Summers.

The vampire got in two good punches before Buffy took control. In a matter of minutes, the fight was over and as the dust of the vampire descended to settle on the ground, Buffy stretched out her hand in front of her. She frowned delicately as she eyed her nails, painted a bright electric blue.

"Great, I broke another one." Slipping her stake back up the sleeve of her jacket, she pivoted. Bright, but somewhat bored blue eyes searched the shadows again, landing finally on the spot where the silent watcher hid. Her eyes narrowed, and for a moment, the watcher thought she had been discovered, but then the eyes moved on and so did Buffy.

That's when she knew it was time.

She stepped lightly out from between the trees, shaking leaves from her hair. She didn't even flinch when the other young woman whirled, stake raised and her body going instinctively into a defensive crouch. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her worn leather jacket, she gave a curt nod. "Hiya B. You dusted him real nice. Never stood a chance."

"Faith," Buffy's eyes lit with recognition and a hint of wariness. The staking arm was lowered, but the tension did not leave her. "We heard you were released from the hospital, but then you had just disappeared. We thought – you were gone."

Faith kicked at the gravel, trying to ignore the pang that simply standing face-to-face with Buffy Summers was causing her. "Thought or hoped?"

Buffy only paused a moment before answering. "Maybe both."

"Yeah, well, the way I see it B, it would have been kind of stupid for me to wait around for the Watcher's Council to come claim me. I'm not exactly the favorite child, if you catch my meaning." Faith paused, glancing up and down the dark path as she collected her thoughts. "Didn't want to end up on the other end of that toothpick of yours either."

"You won't. If I wanted to kill you –" Buffy paused, her face and eyes shadowing. Yet another difference between the two of them. Buffy's emotions showed on her face and shone from her eyes; Faith wasn't all that certain that she could feel anything at all anymore.

No that wasn't necessarily true. She felt pain, she felt hurt, she felt loneliness. Most of all she felt a keen sense of hopelessness, knowing that she her own choices and bad decisions had brought her to this point in time.

She had only wanted to be the center – to be loved the way Buffy was loved. She wanted to be a part of it all, a part of something bigger and not be on the outside looking in. Faith had been looking in most of her life and at first, when she came to Sunnydale and met Buffy, she thought all that would change. It hadn't. Buffy was light and she was shadow; emotions that she would never and could never admit to ate her up inside.

It was almost too late when she realized the only person she was hurting was herself.

"Been there, done that," Faith shrugged with an indifference that she was not feeling. "Don't worry, B, it's cool. I mean, I kind I let your honey have it –"

"Faith, don't," Buffy shook her head, cutting into Faith's words. "Don't go there. It's all water under the bridge right?"

Faith stared at the blonde Slayer and felt an unfamiliar constricting in her chest. Was it really that easy for her? Say a few words and Buffy would just forgive her? It was never that easy – and it shouldn't ever be. "Just like that? I try to kill you and your honey and all your friends, and you just want to forget about it?"

"I'm not forgetting. But I'm not dwelling. I have to go on. We both do. I'm not saying I forgive you, Faith but – you helped in your own way. We defeated the mayor –"

"Yeah, I heard that Graduation Day was a real show. I kinda wish I coulda been there. 'Course I probably would have been on the side with the vamps and all but it woulda been a good show, you know? Kind of fun to get all dirty and bloody again. Slayer to Slayer—"

"Stop it!" Buffy practically screamed loud enough to wake the dead. But hell, it was Sunnydale, she probably did wake the dead. "What is wrong with you? You did a good thing in the end, Faith. You did the right thing and –"

"And it doesn't change anything." Faith sighed heavily and stepped forward. Buffy stepped back warily, and Faith felt the stab of pain in her soul again. No matter what Buffy said, one dream did not change anything. She couldn't erase the past or forget it. Nor could Buffy or any of her Slayerettes. "You just don't get it, do you, B? I'm not like you, I never will be like you. And it will never be the same. It's all gone, B, it's over. Got it?"

"It doesn't have to be. We wanted to help you –"

"You wanted to help me. The little witch probably wants to see me six feet under – and Xander too by now."

"So, why'd you come here then? What is this about? A last chance to provoke me so we can fight it out to the last Slayer is standing? Is that it?"

"No," Faith felt the fire and fight leave her as she heard Buffy's question and saw the pain in her former friend's eyes. She couldn't hold that blue-eyed gaze and her last words were whispered into her chest. "I came to say good-bye. I'm leaving Sunnydale."

For a long moment, Buffy said nothing. She was silent and so still for so long that Faith finally had to lift her head to see if the other young woman still shared the path with her.

"Where will you go?" Buffy finally asked when Faith met her eyes again.

"Wherever. Big world out there with a lot of vamps."

"Maybe it's for the best. I don't think you'd be happy in Sunnydale anymore."

You mean you don't think that Sunnydale will be happy with me here, Faith thought but didn't say the words aloud. "Yeah, I mean you got that whole college thing going on and I was never too good with the books."

"Take care of yourself, Faith?"

"Hey, taking care of me is what I do best." Then, with nothing left to say, Faith turned and headed the opposite direction down the path. Her vision was blurred and her eyes were warm and it took her sometime to realize that the wetness on her face were her tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Faith, you okay" a fimiliar voice asked catching Faith off guard, she whipped the tears from her eyes, she looked up to find Adam standing infornt of her.

"Adam" Faith said, surprised by the fact that he was standing infront of her. The two had not see eachother in over a year. "What are you doing here?" She asked embracing him in a hug.

"So the frog has returned to his pond" Rita thought to herself as she watched the Adam and Faith through her telescope. "Goldar the black ranger is a stray" she said turning to him. "I think you should pay him a visit" She told him turning back to her telescope.

"Yes my queen" He replied before disappearing with an army of Teangas.


	2. Episode Two The Knife

"Faith, get out of here" Adam said as Goldar and the teangas appeared.

"Friends of yours I take it?_" Faith asked as she took her usual fighting stance. _

_"Get them" Goldar said, the teangas rushed forward _

_Buffy watched from a distance as the fight broke out, She quickly joined the scene unsure of what exactly was going on _

It was in fact Buffy who threw the first attack upon Goldar but was then attacked by Faith, whom she had once trusted and befriended not a few months ago. But faith was skilled, arguably more so than Buffy, for as any manoeuvre Buffy tried against Faith, Faith could easily use it against her. They launched each other into nearby walls and then into a building and threw glass, windows were smashed, the walls cracked and the ceiling about to crumble, due to the energy Goldar had unleashed on the building.

"It's just you and me monkey breath" Adam said as he went head to head with Goldar. Goldar kicked Adam's coin out of his hand, leaving him unable to morph.

Meanwhile Buffy planned to get faith onto the balcony outside the window so as to even the playing field so she skilfully evaded a back hand punch and ducked out of range towards the direction of the window and began to take the leap out, all the while knowing Faith would not be able to resist going after her. Buffy landed upon an old mattress which broke her fall and hid behind some debris that had fallen out of the window with her from two stories up. Faith watched Buffy as she took the leap out of the window. "_Chump"_ she said as she rolled her eyes and headed to jump out also.

She hit the ground with and elegant yet animalistic thud. Faith looked around but was unable to neither see nor even hear Buffy. She then noticed a shiney gold coin, she picked it up and put it in her pocket _"Marco? You're supposed to say Polo B c'mon move with the times girl._ _Hey B, What do you get when you cross two blondes at a bar?" _Faith said sarcastically._ "What? No witty one-liner? Disappointing. You know I've been dying to get something of my chest since the moment you walked through my door, well if you can call it a door after I broke your arm on it, so let's just call it, hell I don't care what'cha call it but I'm getting off point. What I wanted to say was..." _But before Faith could finish her latest insult Goldar put his sword through Buffy's chest, he then reached for the dagger Buffy had stolen from Faith that night in the cafeteria and stepped out from behind the broken rocks. Faith turned and the reflection from the street light hitting the metallic rim of the knife caught her eye. The ice was almost visible as Faith uttered the words _"That's mine."_

_"Well you're about to get it back" _said Goldar. Goldar started at Faith but before he could take his second step he realised Faith hadn't taken her eyes of the knife since he revealed that he had it. Faith was frozen. Goldar looked at Faith, and laughed. _"What's the matter __**Faith is it**__?" _he said with as much strength as possible. _"Kitty got'cha tongue? It just kills you doesn't it, that I have this, that you don't- _

_**"Shut up!" **_Faith hissed.

Faith took her gaze off of the knife and back up into Goldar's eyes. She almost looked twistedly innocent. Adam suddenly appeared beside her _"Jeez Adam, glad you finally managed to grow a pair. Now this is what's gunna go down so tell your monkey friend to take his head out of his ass long enough to listen to what I have to say okay sweetie? To answer all your previous questions: 1. No, you can't win, I mean look at me. and 2. Yes, I will win but that's pretty much a given. Now that we've exchanged pleasantries lets get to the hurtin'. Deal?" _Goldar simply muttered four words in response."_**Come and get me."**_

Goldar threw countless punches at Faith's face and she endured them all until he kick flipped her head first onto the debris across from them. The metal wire tore into the leather jacket Faith was wearing. _"That was a $200 dollar jacket you bitch!_" exclaimed Faith. Goldar reached for the dagger and started at Faith once more. She managed several shallow cuts into Faiths upper right arm and one not so shallow gash in her left cheek. Goldar leaned forth again with the knife but Faith evaded the attack, ducked under Goldar and kicked him to the ground. The impact of Goldar's head to the pavement caused him to lose grip of the knife.

In that moment, laying there on the cold concrete Buffy was reminded of something. She flashed back to a day in the library when Giles had said _"We have a rogue slayer on our hands I can't think of anything more dangerous."_ the significance of remembering that memory in that moment was unknown to Buffy, for now.

_"I gotta gi, giv, give you your pro, props Faith" _Buffy responded through the blood sliding out of her mouth gracefully._ "But I have one thing you'll never have, friends who care about me, a mother that will miss me, but what have you got going for you? A broken condo, if you would still call it that. No friends. No family. Just an old guy wearing a dirty suit who's just dying to get into your pa-"_ But she never finished. She couldn't finish. Faith became enraged and plunged the dagger into Buffy's centre and twisted it out. Buffy cried out into the night. Faith looked down into the palms of her hands. She thought briefly about the amount of blood that she must have washed off of them, the amount of bruises she must have caused with them and now there they were now stained with the blood of a girl whom she had once trusted and befriended. She dropped the dagger to the ground. Goldar had vanished with the teangas, Adam picked up the knife, having not seen Faith stabe Buffy, Adam assumed Goldar had been the one to end the slayers life. "You okay" He asked, seconds before the other rangers appeared morphed in front of them.

"Alpha, this girl needs medical attention" Tommy said into his communicator.

Aisha glared at Faith knowing something wasn't right, she'd know of Buffy and Faith's history through her ex boyfriend, Xander, and something deep down just didn't feel right. Aisha went over and checked Buffy's pulse. "She's dead" she told them, as Xander, Willow, and Oz appeared out of know where.


	3. Episode Three Flipping a Coin

_Have a Little Faith_

_Chapter Three: __**Flipping a Coin**_

Faith and Adam stood frozen as the five rangers vanished in five different color streams from the scene, sirens loud in the distance clearly growing closer, as Willow, Oz, and Xander arrived at the place where Buffy drew her last breath. "Oh my god" Willow said, as tears formed in her eyes, and began to run down her face, as her eyes made contact with the lifeless body of her best friend.

Rita watched through her telescope as the police arrived, and Adam was thrown in cuffs, "This is great, the frog is out of the picture." She thought to herself as Goldar reappeared in the thrown room. "The police have just arrested the black ranger" she told him as Zedd entered the thrown room followed by Scorpina.

"Rita, you remember Scorpius's daughter, Scorpina" Zedd asked as he took a seat at his thrown.

"Rita" Scorpina smirked, "Congratulations, my empress!" Scorpina said handing Rita a black box. "Astronima's wedding gift" she told her.

"Oh!" Rita said surprised as she opened the box "What's this?" she asked as her eyes locked on the mysterious looking wrist device within the box.

"This is one of Zordon's morphers from my home planet" Astronima's voice echoed as she appeared before Rita. "It belonged to Zordon's purple ranger, from the planet KO-35" She told them as both Darconda and Ecliptor appeared next to her.

"There are other rangers?" Goldar asked.

"Yes Goldar" Astronima replied turning back towards Rita. "Dark Spector tells me that Finster may be able to transfer these powers to a coin so that we may be able to enter the power chamber"

"Indeed Finster is capable of such, but we don't have a coin" Rita told her.

"My Queen" Goldar interrupted.

"What?" Rita snapped

"During my battle with the ranger, I kicked his coin out of his hand and the slayer pocketed it during her advanced on the dead girl, why don't we capture her, and use a candle to drain the black ranger's powers from it, so Finster can transfer these powers over"

"That's Brilliant!" Rita exclaimed.

"Goldar, capture the slayer and bring me the coin" Zedd commanded.

"Bring US the coin" Rita said mockingly, as she turned her eyes to Zedd.

"Yes my lord" Goldar replied, before turning and leaving the thrown room.

"Well, we will let you to get to work, Dark Spector is waiting for us" Astronima said, before the three of them vanished from the moon palace.

"For once that stupid monkey, had a good idea" She thought to herself, turning back to the telescope and watching as the Sunnydale gang was questioned by the police.

Meanwhile in the Command Center, the five teens watched on the viewing globe as Faith was released from police custody. "I can't believe this" Aisha said, tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"Poor Adam" Kim thought, as Tommy embraced her in a hug. as Rocky's phone rang, and all eyes turned to him.

"Hello" He said into the receiving end. "Hey Xander, what's up?" Rocky asked, clearly playing stupid as to not let on he already knew of Buffy's sudden death. "He was what?" Rocky asked after being told Adam was arrested. "She's dead, and they think he did it" Rocky's facial expressions changed completely, he was now clearly mad "Yeah me and Aisha will be their in the morning" he told him, before hanging up and whipping his phone at the wall.

Back in Sunnydale, Faith having just been released, propped herself against a tree and watched as Xander hung up his phone. "There on their way, they'll be here by morning" she heard him say before he turned his gaze towards Faith, who just stood there flipping a coin in the air and repeatedly catching it.

"Poor Adam" She thought to herself as she caught the coin and noticed the frog engraved on it. "Weird" she thought to herself, as the cops drove off with Adam in the back seat.

"You" a fimiliar voice said in the distance, causing Faith to look over and find Goldar standing across from her.

"Xander, Willow, Oz, RUN" Faith yelled as she took off towards them.

To Be Continued!

"Hope you all enjoyed this, and if you have any ideas for couples feel free to let me know, Kay? and for all you Buffy fans don't be to mad, I have a feeling Buffy may make another appearance, seeing as how yesterdays episode inspired me a little"


	4. Thoughts and a few notes

_Author's Notes_

_Part: One_

_

* * *

_

Since I started writing last week, I have found a story I am able to keep flowing without getting writer's block I was up earlier this week till four in the morning writing Chaptes Three on paper, and with that being said I would just like to let you know of a few story lines that are going to be slightly altered through out this story.

Number one, is the fact that although Astronima didn't come into Power Rangers till Season Six, her Darconda and Ecliptor, and possibly Dark Spector will be appearing in this story which is set during season three, just after The Ninja Quest Part 4.

Number two, Tanya Sloan in this series Aisha's step-sister, hence fourth like Adam, Rocky and Aisha, she two now lives in Angel Grove, and moved their with the family about a year ago, prior to the Graduation Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Number three, Justin Stewart lives in Sunnydale, with his Uncle Rupert Giles, his dead mother's brother, and in this series, he just so happens to be related to Rocky.

and finale ... number four, I have yet to decide if Katherine Hillard will make an appearence in this story as she was my least favorite of all the first sixteen rangers, don't be two surprised if somehow I accidently fail to mention her.

and any couple pairings you'd like to see ... please let me know asap?

Thanks ...


End file.
